Toon Patrol (KHDW)
The Toon Patrol are villains who are originally from Who Framed Roger Rabbit. They also make an appearance in Kingdom Hearts: Dream Worlds as the Weasel Patrol. They serve as the henchmen of Pete. Story The Weasel Patrol are the former law enforcers patrolling outside the castle and streets of Disney Town, although they act more gangsters and thugs to others. They showed no respect to King Mickey or Queen Minnie and only loyal to their benefactor, Pete. Because of their senseless actions, they were fired and banished to the Lanes Between by King Mickey. Maleficent released them from their prison in return for their loyalty and service. Notable Weasels *Smarty Weasel (leader): The smart, wisecracking leader of the Weasel Patrol. He is also arrogant, bossy, trigger-happy, and sometimes overdramatic. He seems very eager to please, at least towards both Pete and Maleficent. Like the other weasels, Smart Guy can be very serious and has most intelligence and more self-control. His weapon of choice is a revolver. His usual outfit in the Kingdom Hearts series is a modified version of the one he wears in modern Disney film. He has brown fur and wears a light pink double-breasted zoot suit coat with a gold chain in the left pocket, a white dress shirt with a reddish pink, bejeweled tie, a matching hat and spats on his feet. *Greasy Weasel: Smarty's second-in-command. He speaks English clearly, though with a strong Puerto Rican accent, and has greased black hair. His attire looks like a gangster from the LA Zoot Suit Riots of the 1940s. His weapon of choice is a switchblade, but he also can be seen carrying a semi-automatic pistol. His usual outfit in the Kingdom Hearts series is a modified version of the one he wears in modern Disney film. He wears a green zoot suit styled trench coat and trousers hiked up to his chest, partially obscuring a pink tie and white dress shirt, and spectator shoes. He often smiles or behaves in a cool, suave manner and he's known to be perverted when it comes to lovely women *Wheezy Weasel: The chain-smoking addict weasel, and has a mouth full of several smoking cigarettes. His usual outfit in the Kingdom Hearts series is a modified version of the one he wears in modern Disney film. He wears a whitish mashed bowler hat in which he carries an additional stash of cigarettes, a black vest, a loose tie and a wrinkled shirt. His weapon of choice is a Tommy Gun. He has smoky blue fur while some of his comrades have brown, yellow, green and purple fur. If he doesn't have cigarettes in his mouth while speaking he has a deep voice and when he does he has a very raspy voice. *Psyhco Weasel: The most insane and sadistic weasel in the gang. His usual outfit in the Kingdom Hearts series is a modified version of the one he wears in modern Disney film. He wears an unbuckled straitjacket, has blue eyes with yellow and white swirls and his weapon of choice is a straight razor. *Stupid Weasel: The dumbest weasel in the gang. He is overweight, while all the other Weasels are quite slim (minus Greasy). His usual outfit in the Kingdom Hearts series is a modified version of the one he wears in modern Disney film. He wears a blue and white striped T-shirt underneath a whitish blue vest, a red beanie with a propeller and white boots. His weapon of choice is a baseball bat with a nail through it. He is so idiotic and dimwitted, that he is seen hitting himself over the head with his own weapon while laughing. Appearance During Boss Fights Similar to the Beagle Boys in Dream Drop Distance, the weasels are all fought together in one battle. They each have their own fighting style and pattern. Smarty's attacks Smarty is quick and agile. He can attack with gun shot combos and punching combos. If you're far from him, he'll shoot you with his revolver, dealing small amount of damage. He is vulnerable to all magic and can be defeated in two-three combos. Smarty has the ability to summon Heartless when ever in battle. Greasy's attacks Greasy is moderately fast and deals a good bit of damage with his gun and switchblade. When he runs, he'll slide a trail of grease behind, making you slip and fall. Be sure to jump over the trails of grease when that happens. Greasy is extremely vulnerable to Fire and Thunder magic. Like Smarty, he can also summon Heartless. Wheezy's attacks Wheezy is slow, but dangerous. He can rapidly deplete your HP with his Tommy Gun and inflict you with poison if you let him grab you and blow his Smokey breath in your face, the affect is temporary for a while. You can easily make due of him with combos. Stupid's attacks Stupid is both slow and weak. His only attack is a simple club swing that deals only a small amount of HP depletion if it strikes, but if he misses or if you guard his attack, he runs away from you. You can catch him and wear him down with swift combos and magic. Psycho's attacks Psycho is the most dangerous out of all of the weasels. He is quick and unpredictable. He can hack away at you, rapidly depleting your HP with his razor combos and biting combos. He can also climb on top of a higher platform and attack from above, landing on Mickey razor first. Using Stop magic will help keep Psycho in place, and be sure to attack with lots of combos. Quotes Cutscene Quotes Battle Quotes Trivia *They're boss themes are Rowdy Rumble and. *Smarty is now voiced by Louis Chirillo, Psycho is voiced by Richard Horvitz, Wheezy is voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Greasy is voiced by Jeff Bergman and Stupid is voiced by Jeff Bennett. *In the kingdom hearts canon, the Weasels have stoat tails with either black, dark brown or grey tipped at the end of it. Greasy is the only weasel who doesn't show his tail as it's ducked in his pants Category:Kingdom Hearts: Dream Worlds Category:Characters (KHDW) Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Villains (KHDW) Category:Sheriffs Category:Superheroes